meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Two
Player Two is a member of the Paci Custodis. He also works in a pawn shop by day and is a bouncer for a supernatural bar at night. History Player Two was born in the midwest and led a somewhat privileged suburban life, his name coming from his parents simply thinking it was funny. While his parents were dead-set against video games, he had an uncle in Japan who regularly sent him the Japanese versions of popular Nintendo games and systems. His parents felt unable to deny the young man this gift from his uncle, and so Player Two grew up playing Japanese games. Eventually, he met Players One, Three, and Four, feeling the greatest kinship with Player Three. Like the others, he was devastated when Player One left, and left for Cleveland where he found work at a pawn shop, and housing above it. Late one night, he stumbled off into the night, looking for friendship and alcohol, and a sixth sense told him to seek out a bar called Loveland's. He was surprised when it was filled with various supernaturals, and even more surprised when he didn't feel at all put out by this. In fact, he helped the Mothman (who made sure no one underage went into the more adult section of the bar) quell an uprising. The Loveland Frog, who owned the bar, offered Player Two a job right then and there. He accepted. Choose Your Own Blogventure Player Two was later found at the bar by Captain Depresso and the Forgiver, who was looking for him due to his extermination of a vampire. After it was settled, the trio set out to find Player One. They found him at an asylum, and after facing melon-heads and the Red Scare, rescued him and went on their way. Before leaving, however, Player Two sent out an e-mail notifying Player One's house-mates and many other heroes of where they were headed. Unfortunately, he forgot to delete this e-mail, and he was therefore responsible for later events. Player Two assisted in the rescue of Charleston Charge, and was present during the battle for the world that's coming that few remember. During this battle, he met Player Three again for the first time in years. Player Two was later captured by the Red Scare, and rescued by Charleston Charge. Afterwards, he went home. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Player Two participated in this tournament as a champion of Lamp Prime. He fought Evil Pyramid and won in a "West Side Story"-style knife-fight. In the second round, he faced Shizamablock in a contest to repel an incursion of evil clone pyramids. He lost, but was present for the final battle against the Red Scare. However, he was also knocked-out and replaced by Agent Villain when the Animajor requested someone to accompany him. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Player Two is set to participate in this, again as a champion of Lamp Prime. In his first round, he is on a team with Players One, Three, and Four against Mister Frink. They lost to him in a tug-of-war match. Abilities Player Two is a moderately skilled marksman, but his real talent lies in heavy artillery. He is also quite talented at video games and hand-to-hand combat. Friends and Allies Player One's closest friend is Player Three, and he is close friends with Player One and Four. He is also friends with the Mothman and most of the staff and customers at Loveland's. Weapons and Paraphernalia Player Two used to use a flashlight, based upon an obscure item in a video game. However, since Agent Villain stole it, he has switched to a modified Super Scope 6. He also hollows out video game controllers and stuffs them with plastic explosives, which only explode after one inputs the Konami Code. Mental State After being imbued with the power of the Paci Custodis, Player Two sees supernaturals as Goombas in times of stress. Flying supernaturals are Paragoombas. Category:Characters Category:Paci Custodis members